The present invention relates to a key with key bit (key shaft) and a handle, the end of the key bit extending in form-locked manner into a channel which is directed towards a narrow side of the handle.
Such keys are known on the market. The connection between the handle and the end of the key bit is produced therein by injection molding of the key bit. The attachment of the handle to the bit therefore always requires a special apparatus.
The object of the present invention is to develop a key of the afore-mentioned type in a manner which is simple to manufacture so that a good assembly and assembling of key bit and handle can be effected without expensive apparatus.